Daughter of a Hunter
by Phantom's Star
Summary: The daughter of a notorious vampire and werewolf hunter is trying escape from her father forever. Throughout her journey she meets strange and unusual creatures that later become very beneficial to her. This is a tale of her struggles and the choices she must make to save herself and the creatures she comes to love. (* Some OC *)


After many hours on horse back I finally arrived in Transylvania. I was escaping from my father who now hated me so. The worst part though, is he knows where I am traveling and will find me. I have a feeling he wants to apologize but it is too late for that now.

I pulled into town and everyone seemed to stare. A strange man walked up to me, he wore a clean top hat which was strange for all his other articles of clothing were ripped and torn.

"Not many strangers travel here. What is your reason for coming?" This strange man asked as I tied up my horse. I paused because I did not know what I wanted to say. The town gathered around us.

"I do not plan to cause trouble if that's what you're asking. I just need a place to stay for a while and then I'll be on my way." I spoke as I noticed a shopkeeper come out. I assumed she was going to greet me warmly.

"Word of warning, do not go out at night. But if you do, make sure you are well armed." The strange man said and turned to walk away with the crowd. I yelled at him to tell me why.

"The creatures of the night. Vampires. They roam the streets at night and steal children from their room," he was now up close to my face "I bury at least five people per month. I do not want to bury your beautiful face." he smiled and this time I let him walk away with the townspeople. The shopkeeper stood in front of her door and waited for me to reach to steps.

"Welcome to my little inn. Can I get you a room?" I nodded and she led me into the inn. It was decorated with animal skulls and hides everywhere. I paid her upfront with cash and she looked surprised. Regardless she led me to my room and gave me two keys. Before she left I asked her about the strange man.

"Oh don't worry about him; he just likes to scare people. Being the town's gravedigger he doesn't find much joy. If you want to talk to him more he usually hangs out across the road in the tavern." I thanked her and she left me to unpack. I opened the sack I traveled with that only had one more outfit and a dress that was rather unattractive in my opinion. I pulled out the picture I always carried of my brother and clutched it to my chest. A tear fell from my face as I set it on the end table near the bed. I left my room and locked the door; I wanted to talk to this grave-digger more about vampires.

I walked into the bar and saw him turn to look at the door. He smiled and turned away. I sat next to him at the bar. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Couldn't get enough of me, eh?" He asked laughing. The tavern was loud with people gambling and falling over drunk so I knew we could talk. I laughed back.

"You wish. Actually, I was hoping you could tell me more about these vampires." He looked at me puzzled.

"Why do you want to know about these god awful creatures? They are the most terrifying beast my eyes have ever seen." I ignored his first question.

"My father kept notes on vampires all of his life. And have you ever seen a werewolf? They are far more terrifying than vampires. At least vampires kill you in a decent way. Quarrel with a werewolf and next thing you know it rips off your arms and tears at your face." He smiled which was strange to me.

"You know much for an outsider. I never introduced myself, Derrick Blueweed at your service. And you are?" He asked kissing my hand. I was surprised how polite he acted now. I pulled my hand away.

"My name stirs a lot of commotion. And if I tell you, you will tell my father if he comes searching for me. I can not risk it." I said and got up to walk towards the door. He grabbed my arm.

"I need a name to put on the headstone after Dracula is done with you." He said and the room went quiet. I stopped in my tracks. That is the vampire my father had hunted all these years, he surely would not expect me to travel to him. It would be dangerous but I had to. I pulled Derrick outside and spoke to him privately.

"Where can I find him? Where can I find Dracula?" I asked and he looked scared for his life.

"Why would you want to know? Surely you are afraid." He somewhat yelled. I screamed at him to tell me.

"I do not know! All I know is that if he wants you, then he'll find you. Don't go to him, you will surely die!" He yelled as I ran back to my room to pack my things. He ran to my room with me, all the while insisting that I stay. I stopped him.

"Derrick, I know how to fight and I will survive. If he does not find me tonight I will return, dead or alive." He hung his head as I walked past him to leave the inn. I left one key in the bedroom but kept one with me just in case. I saddled up onto my horse and headed for the dense forest ahead.

I was riding for what seemed like hours. Nothing. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I jumped off my horse and waited. The sound got closer until a woman appeared from the bushes. Her eyes were a deep black and I watched as her fangs grew. I stood casually, for I was disappointed. I wanted Dracula not some vagrant vampire.

"You're not afraid?" she said in a sickly surprised tone.

"I have nothing to fear from you. You are not the vampire I was hoping to find out here." I said and she grabbed my wrist tightly.

"I am one of his brides. He sent me to find you." I did not believe her. The gravedigger never spoke of his brides. I kept my mind clear because my father's notes said that most vampires could hear your thoughts. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a retractable silver stake. I stabbed her in the heart, if she even had one. She loosened the grip on my arm and fell to the ground screaming, trying to pull out the stake.

"Sorry but I do not believe or trust you. And this should grab his attention, if you are his bride." I said as she stopped struggling. She was dead and now the sun was starting to rise. I must've been gone a long while. I took my stake and tied her onto my horse.

I rode out of the forest and I saw the gravedigger waiting. Slowly as the town could hear my horse they gathered around him too. I emerged from the forest and everyone's eyes grew wide. I threw the vampires body on the ground. The body disintegrated as rays of sun hit the delicate skin.

"Well Mr. Blueweed, you had better reconsider digging my grave." I said and he ran over to me and pulled me aside.

"How did you manage to kill his last bride? None of us have been able to kill her. Now he will kill more often and search for a new bride or two." He looked worried but I just ignored it and looked at him.

"You do not understand. I must go to him, killing his bride should grab his attention. I do not wish to kill him either. Now, when should I expect him?" I asked and he looked strangely at me.

"You are mad, completely insane! I will not associate myself with you any longer. Farewell, for he will surely take you in your sleep. I must warn the innkeeper!" He yelled and a to the inn.

I did not care what he thought. I needed to escape from my father's grasp. I might have to tell Dracula my name and if that happens, I do not know what he will do with me. Even if he kills me, at lest I will die far away from my father. I spent the day alone. I threw all my belongings into a nearby lake all I keep was the picture of my brother which I folded and put into my undergarments. It was almost dark, yet again, and I hoped I would soon see Dracula.


End file.
